Abraham Reys
Abraham Reys is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption, part II, Mexican Revolution and part IV, Undead Nightmare. With the addition of the Liars And Cheats DLC pack, Reys is also a multiplayer character that may be selected in the 'Liars' section of the Outfitter. Info Abraham Reys was born to a very rich family and had a wealthy upbringing. According to him, his nursemaid used to tell him when he was little; "Abraham, one day, everybody will know your name." Reys was the son of a nobleman and attended schools in both, Argentina and Europe, he was expelled from a Swiss school because of an affair with a teacher. He then became a revolutionary guerrilla leader, who resided in Nuevo Paraíso, Northern Mexico. Reys has goals of achieving social reform through violent revolution, against the Mexican Army and their leader Agustin Allende. His charisma has allowed Reys to be an excellent recruiter for his paramilitary group. The Federales think very little of Reys, labelling him a traitor and coward. They despise him as a combat leader, accusing him of never fighting his own battles, but rather sacrificing his followers — accusations which have a grain of truth but are exaggerated. He does, however, avoid unnecessary combat, but also personally saves John Marston from Vincente de Santa's men before he can be executed, participates in the assault on Escalera alongside Marston, and acts as a decoy to aid the theft of a train. When riding to the final assault on El Presidio, Reys seems to espouse the virtues of eugenics; a relatively new idea at the turn of the century which divides the "races" of humanity into upper and lower classes. He claims to possess a more noble blood than the "peasants" he fights for and when questioned of his less-than-favourable treatment of Chinese workers he remarks that they are "an inferior race", to which John Marston sarcastically remarks: "You have the makings of a true leader, Abraham." Interactions Mexican Revolution He is first encountered in the mission "Must a Saviour Die?" when John has to rescue him from a fatality and return him to Laura Fortuna. After John has been betrayed by Colonel Allende, he joins the rebels, helping them and eventually managing to get Javier Escuella. John then joins Reys' army in an attempt to storm Allende and his villa. The rebels and Marston manage to kill Allende and Bill Williamson, but Laura dies in the process, having attempted to stab a major. Reys usurps Ignacio Sanchez between months during 1890. As it is stated in a 1891 newspaper, Reys reportedly becomes a tyrant of a president, executing protesters, starving his people and delaying democratic elections while building a new presidential palace for himself. Undead Nightmare During the events of Undead Nightmare, Abraham finds an ancient Aztec mask underneath Escalera within a deep underground tomb. He puts it on thinking it would make him immortal, but it instead turns him undead and awakens the dead across the land. In the final mission, Jack Marston kills the undead Reys and puts the Mask back in its pedestal, thus returning everything to normal. When Marston returns home, he finds that both Alfred Glover and Eva Shark have turned back to normal, but kills them both regardlessy. However, a few months later, Harlan Forbers is seen stealing the mask, recommencing the undead plague. His role in the story makes him the main antagonist. Quotes Multiplayer quotes *''"They will write about these days."'' *''"Look at all those men and women... They would all die for me!"'' *''"Soy invencible."'' ( I am invincible.) *''"¿No sabes quién soy yo?"'' (Don't you know who I am?) *''"Todos van a morir."'' (You're all going to die.) *''"No vas a salir con la tuya, hijo de puta." (You won't get away with this, you som of a biatch.)'' *''"Ahora mando yo."'' (Now I am in charge.) *''"Creo que he cojido a tu hermana."'' (I think I fawked your sister.) *''"Lucha como un hombre, ¡Cabrón!"'' (Fight like a man, s-hole!) *''"Y a tu madre le gusta por el culo."'' (Your mother likes it in the ass!) *''"La Revolución es imparable."'' (The Revolution is unstoppable!) *''"Soy Abraham Reys." ''(I am Abraham Reys.) *''"Abraham Reys ha llegado."'' (Abraham Reys has come.) *''"Quieres mi nombre!"'' (Ask me my name!) *''"Soy imparable, el pueblo me adora."'' (I am unstoppable, the people love me.) *''"¡Viva la Revolución!"'' (Long live the revolution!) *''"Mato por mi país."'' (I kill for my country.) *''"Voy a coger a sus hermanas. Jajaja! (''I'll fah your sisters! Hahaha!) *''"Eres un hombre muerto."'' (You're a dead man.) *''"Arrodíllate ante su líder."'' (Kneel before your leader.) *''"¡Vete a la chingada!"'' (Go to hell!) *''"Dá mi saludo a tu madre."'' (Greet your mother for me.) *''"Nadie puede matar a Abraham Reys."'' (No one can kill Abraham Reys.) *''"Soy el libertador de México."'' (I'm the liberator of Mexico.) Trivia *Reys' last name is a pun to "Reyes", which means king in Spanish. *A foreshadow of Reys' future dictatorial nature is found upon meeting him for the first time at Agave Viejo. After rallying his men, Reys will remark to John that their energy is like "food" to him, a phrase which is almost identical to one used by fascist president Bill Borlinghathen. *He wears a Confederate States of America belt buckle for an unexplained reason. *He is in the 'Liars' category in the outfitter, most likely because he was a hypocrite who became a tyrant. *Sometimes, Herbert Moon will say that Reys is "as revolutionary as Napoleon!". Both of these men were revolutionaries who used revolutions to gain power. In addition, he says that Reys "just likes riding horses in a fancy uniform." Given the knowledge of Reys' appearance, this is actually not true. *There are posters of Abraham throughout the world. One is in Casa Madrugada, three are in Escalera, one is in Tesoro Azul, another can be found at Red Grass, and another last one on the side of the assay building in Thompson Town. *At some point in the game, Reys begins to idolise Marston's old gang leader Dutch van der Linde. After John explains his backstory and why he bothered to come to Mexico, Reys starts to believe that he has a lot in common with Dutch, and finds the latter to be very inspirational. He especially admires Dutch for believing that the system of power in the United States was terrible, that good people were unjustly made to suffer, and that change was a necessary endeavour that could only succeed if it was brutal and relentless. Shortly before changing the subject of conversation, Reys admits to Marston that he would have liked to meet Dutch, had the latter not completely lost his mind and disappeared from public view several years ago. *A lot of times in multiplayer, he may refer to himself in the third person, a big sign of his even bigger ego. *Reys seems to be addicted to sex. During most of his interactions with John, he talks shamelessly about his various sexual exploits and partners (like his situation with Laura, he fails to mention any of the women's names.). Reys claims that his reason for having so many sexual encounters is for the good of the people, in an attempt to get as much noble blood into the peasants as possible, stating that he: "Owes it to the people to breed!" *Sometimes, Drew MacFarlane will be wearing the same outfit as Reyes. Gallery Dumb_Reys,_Boonie,_and_Seth.jpg|Stupid Reys, Boonie and Seth. Playable_skin_Abraham_Reys.png|The multiplayer skin of Reys. Wanted_Reys.png|A wanted poster for Abraham. Reys'_crappy_smile.jpg|Reys giving us a creepy (crappy) smile. Zombie_Reys.jpg|Zombiefied Reys. Jhon_and_Reys.jpg|Reys speaking to John. Abraham_pointin'.jpg|Abraham pointing like insane. Abe_Reys.jpg|Reys looking fancier here. Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Argentinians Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Zombies Category:Former Good Guys Category:Former Presidents Category:Dictator Category:Antagonists Category:Capitalists Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Useless Category:Cowards Category:Daft gits Category:Slaves Category:Criminals Category:RDR Category:Gang Leaders Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Scary! Category:Farmers Category:Military Personnel